Craque pas
by alea holmes
Summary: Après le départ de Sara, Gil déprime et Jim est désigné pour lui remonter le moral. Puristes qui ne supportent pas les personnage out of character, passez votre chemin! Gros Délire qui m'est venu d'un coup!


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit délire rien que pour vous. Bon, les personnages ne sont pas réellement canoniques. Il s'agit d'un gros délire sur une chanson de Patrick Sébastien __Craque pas__. Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, écoutez-là. J'avoue qu'en ce moment, elle me permet de décompresser._

_Petit clin d'œil pour MarG. Petit cadeau pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te fera rire. J'avoue que quand je l'ai écrit, je voyais Jim danser… fou-rire garanti ! Je t'embrasse fort fort ! _

_Pour Nanou et Nath, gros bisous !Tu as vu, Nanou, j'ai repris ma plume virtuelle ! Hourrah ! J'en profite tant que j'ai le temps ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * * * * *

« Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose, déclara Catherine en désignant le bureau de Grissom, où le maître des lieux se trouvait. Tous pouvaient le voir, les yeux dans le vide, un air triste sur les traits.

Nick, Warrick et Greg approuvèrent, Brass se contenta d'un signe de tête.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser broyer du noir ! appuya Warrick. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

_ Oui mais que faire ?

_ Un restaurant ce soir avant le service ?

_ Il faut le faire rire, fit Greg. Ça marche toujours.

_ Mais comment ? demanda Catherine.

En effet, comment faire rire Grissom ? Plus sombre que jamais depuis le départ de Sara, il restait souvent seul, dès qu'une enquête lui donnait un moment de repos. Les six délibérèrent et il fut finalement décidé qu'ils iraient tous les sept au restaurant avant leur service, Greg connaissait un restaurant qui donnait des spectacles pendant le repas, ils choisirent d'y réserver une table. Et Jim fut mandaté pour aller lui demander.

****

« Gil, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit-il en entrant.

Grissom leva les yeux du feuillet qu'il lisait.

_Oui ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au restaurant avec nous ?

_ Qui ça « nous » ?

_ Nous, tes amis, ton équipe, fit Brass légèrement agacé. Alors ?

_ Non.

_ Comment ça « non » ? Viens, ça te changera les idées.

_ Non. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir en ce moment…

_ Gil…

_ Non Jim. Je ne veux pas sortir. Que ce soit avec vous ou n'importe qui !

_ Et juste toi et moi ? insista Brass. Avec une bonne bouteille de bourbon ? Et puis, si tu as envie de pleurer ou de t'énerver…

_ Non ! s'écria presque Grissom. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! La paix !

La réponse de Brass le surprit au possible. Il s'approcha de lui et lui passa les bras autour du cou, comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ _Craque Pas  
N'te laisse pas aller comme ça  
Craque Pas  
Tu sais bien que je suis là  
Craque pas_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Grissom. Tu es fou ? Tu as bu ?

****

Dans le couloir, les cinq CSI écoutaient la scène sans la voir. Un large sourire éclairait leur visage. Ils se retenaient de rire, se mordant les lèvres presqu'à sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ecklie en arrivant.

Ce fut Greg qui répondit, Catherine et les deux autres riant en silence.

_ Brass change les idées de Grissom en tentant de l'inviter au restau avec nous ce soir. Écoutez plutôt. »

****

« Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Mais tais-toi donc !

_ Viens au restaurant avec nous alors.

_ Non !

_ _Allez viens  
On va rire et chanter, faire la fête  
Jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Allez viens  
On va là nettoyer ta p'tite tête  
On va taper la folie_

_ Mais fiche-moi la paix ! s'écria Grissom alors que Jim l'entraînait dans une folle danse. Et arrête ça tout de suite !

_ Viens… Respires un bon coup et…_ tape des mains  
Tape des pieds  
Tape la cadence  
Et tape, tape le pas  
Tape des mains  
Tape des pieds  
Tape la musique  
Et tu verras ça ira  
_

Grissom soupira. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant son meilleur ami danser dans son bureau, tapant des mains tout en dansant une sorte de twist. Lui toujours si pondéré, il n'y aurait jamais cru si on lui avait raconté la scène. Jim revint alors vers lui.

_ Jim… Il serait que tu te calmes, dit-il. Jim, c'est tout. Arrête !

_ _Je suis ton ami  
Un ami c'est fait pour ça  
Ton frère ennemi  
Toujours la quand ça ne va pas_

_ Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! Et tais-toi ! Mais lâche-moi ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas danser ! Non ! Jim…

De guerre lasse, il se laissa entraîner alors que le respectable capitaine chantait toujours.

_ _Elle a mis dans sa malle  
Son p'tit cœur et ses dentelles  
C'est peut-être pas plus mal _

_  
Tu vas retrouver tes ailes  
_ _Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elles avaient des dentelles ? riposta Grissom. Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Jim… tu deviens ridicule.

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rire.

_ _Allez viens  
On va rire et chanter, faire la fête  
Jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Allez viens  
On va là nettoyer ta p'tite tête  
On va taper la folie  
Et tape des mains  
Tape des pieds  
Tape la cadence  
Et tape, tape le pas  
Tape des mains  
Tape des pieds  
Tape la musique  
Et tu verras ça ira_

_ Jim… fit Gil, tentant de prendre un air sérieux, alors qu'un large sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Jim…

__Allez viens  
On va rire et chanter, faire la fête  
Jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Allez viens  
On va là nettoyer ta p'tite tête  
On va taper la folie  
_ _ Si je dis oui, tu arrêtes ?

_ _Tape des mains_, reprit Brass tout en swinguant et frappant dans ses mains suivant le rythme d'une chanson qu'il devait être le seul à entendre, mais qui eut le mérite de faire pouffer Gil. _Tape des pieds  
Tape la cadence  
Et tape, tape le pas  
Tape des mains  
Tape des pieds  
Tape la musique  
Et tu verras ça ira ! _

Après un salut théâtral, Jim s'arrêta. Il fut surpris par le rire franc qui secoua aussitôt son meilleur ami. Ouvrant la porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait Catherine, les garçons et Ecklie, il leur annonça fièrement avant de repartir vers son bureau :

_ Mission accomplie ! »

* * * * * *

_Un petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pourri ! En général les OS qui me prennent comme un coup de fusil ne sont pas géniaux alors… _


End file.
